1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the treatment of neoplastic disease and the compositions employed therein. The instant invention concerns a novel phytochemotherapeutic composition, methods for producing the composition, and use of the composition in a method for treating cancer and other neoplastic diseases. Specifically, the instant invention provides for an aqueous extract, and fractions thereof obtained by chromatographic separation, isolated from Vernonia amygdalina (V. amydalina) each of which inhibit the growth of cancer cells.
2. Technical Problem Addressed
Breast cancer is the most common form of malignant disease among women in Western countries and, in the United States, is the most common cause of death among women between 40 and 55 years of age (Forrest, 1990). There is a need for improved compositions and protocols for the treatment of human breast cancer and other neoplastic diseases. The instant invention provides phytochemotherapeutic compositions and methods for inhibiting the growth of cancer cells, and specifically for the growth inhibition of human breast cancer cells.
3. Description of Related Art
Vernonia amygdalina, a plant known for its very bitter taste, has been shown to sometimes be ingested by chimpanzees suffering from parasite-related diseases (Koshimizu, 1994).
Previous investigation into the possible antineoplastic properties exhibited by Vernonia amygdalina have focused on chloroform extractable components. For example (Kupchan et al., 1969) suggests that Vernonia amygdalina contains at least three distinct cytotoxic components, namely vernolide, vernodalin, and vernomygdin (see page 3909, Chart I). However, there are no reports of any water-extractable Vernonia amygdalina components which exhibit antineoplastic properties.